1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a positioning structure of a turn lamp assembly in an outer mirror with turn lamp having a structure in which a turn lamp assembly is mounted to a mirror housing and/or a frame mounted to the mirror housing, then a housing cover is placed over and mounted to the mirror housing, and a lens of the turn lamp assembly is exposed through an opening in the housing cover, which prevents misalignment between the lens of the turn lamp assembly and the opening in the housing cover.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional outer mirror with turn lamp is described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-319906. This outer mirror is such that a turn lamp assembly (side turn signal lamp) (6) is mounted to a mirror housing (4), then a housing cover (garnish) (5) is placed over and mounted to the mirror housing (4), and a lens (lamp lens) (12) of the turn lamp assembly (6) is exposed through an opening in the housing cover (5) (reference numerals in parenthesis are used in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-319906).
In the outer mirror with turn lamp described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-319906, the turn lamp assembly (6) is secured to the mirror housing (4) and not secured to the housing cover (5). Thus, with the housing cover (5) being placed over and mounted to the mirror housing (4), alignment between an opening end (innermost part of the opening) (a position on the side close to a vehicle body) of the housing cover (5) and the lens (12) of the turn lamp assembly is difficult, and therefore misalignment easily occurs therebetween when the housing cover is distorted. In particular, when the opening end of the housing cover (5) and a lens end housed and placed in the opening end are tapered, misalignment therebetween noticeably occurs.
The present invention is achieved in view of the above-described points, and has an object to provide a positioning structure of a turn lamp assembly in an outer mirror with turn lamp having a structure in which a turn lamp assembly is mounted to a mirror housing and/or a frame mounted to the mirror housing, then a housing cover is placed over and mounted to the mirror housing, and a lens of the turn lamp assembly is exposed through an opening in the housing cover, which prevents misalignment between the lens of the turn lamp assembly and the opening in the housing cover.